


Conference Planning

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel isn't that Clueless, Dean is Bad at Flirting, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Discord ficlet written to the prompt, "there was only one bed!"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 37
Kudos: 162





	Conference Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).

> I'm gonna stop apologizing that I'm a hot mess with every thing I post - but you should all continue to assume I'm a hot mess. I just cannot seem to get my ass in gear, sigh.

"Dean...Dean, what is this?"

Looking toward the door, Dean assumed his most solemn, concerned expression. "Hey, Cas," he said, mock forlorn, brow knit. 

_ Do not laugh. _

"Why is there only one bed?" Cas looked so chagrined that Dean's resolve nearly cracked.

_ Hold it together, dumbass. _

"It was like this when I arrived..." he lied, leaning up from where he'd just finished stretching the fitted sheet over the queen sized mattress.

Of course it was all an accident.

That's why Dean had the right sized sheets.

He was one well prepared son of a bitch, obviously.

Cas' forehead scrunched up adorably, his eyes narrowing, his lips pursing, as he looked at the bed, looked at Dean, looked at the bed, looked at the space in the room that should have plenty for two twin sized beds with an aisle between, and...

"I'll sleep on the floor...I guess...?"

"Oh, no," said Dean hastily. "Fuck, no, that's not necessary."

"...you'll...you'll sleep on the floor?"

"I mean...do either of us really have to sleep on the floor?" Suave. Nonchalant. Dean had been planning this for  _ months _ , ever since he found out that they were both going to the conference, ever since he found out that hotels in Europe frequently had rooms with two twin sized beds. But he had to act innocent. Totally unrehearsed.

"Both of us...on that bed?" Cas' cheeks flushed.

Dean wasn't an idiot. He'd seen how Cas looked at him. He'd heard the water cooler gossip. And he knew...men who didn't give a shit about other men? Usually didn't give a shit about sharing a fair-sized bed. No homo and all that jazz. Just bros being bros, so that no one would have to sleep on the fucking floor.

Cas, on the other hand? Just kept looking between the bed, and Dean, and the bed, and Dean, and...

With a grin, Dean flung himself onto the bed to demonstrate that it was comfy and amply big enough for the both of them. The mattress' bounced, he shimmied a little...and wheels slid on the smooth wood floors. Straining threads  _ snap, snap, snapped _ . And the two twin mattresses slid apart.

In a flurry of ripped sheets, Dean thumped to the floor.

"Son of a--" Flailing, spitting feathers from his mouth - the fuck had those come from, had one of the pillows split too? - Dean tried to restore his cool, but he was doomed. His composure was as shattered as his careful plans.

"Dean, are you all right?" Strong hands seized his arms, helped him up, disentangled him from the fabric. Cas brushed feathers from Dean's shoulders, from his hair, seeming oblivious to the tenderness of his touches - tenderness Dean was  _ anything  _ but oblivious to.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Only injury is to my pride."  _ And my ass. This is  _ not  _ the kind of sore I wanted to be. _

"So...I guess there  _ are  _ two beds?" Cas looked, troubled, at the twin mattresses revealed by the epic fail of Dean's plan.  _ And no more fricken Christmas Tree Shop budget sheets. 200 thread count Egyptian cotton my left one... _

"Looks that way," Dean sighed. There was no salvaging the plan now. This was his, what...fifth time?...trying to convey his feelings to Cas, and...nothing. Maybe he was just wrong. Maybe he should fucking give up. "I'll take the corner, you get under the window?"

Muttering under his breath, Dean leaned over to pick up the cloth scraps, bumping the closer bed with his knees. Cas' presence was heavy and solid beside him - oh so tempting, God, all the snuggles Dean had imagined,  _ hey, it's kinda cold in here - definitely not because I turned the thermostat down to 10 degrees celsius, which my phone converter promises me is fricken chilly - maybe we should, ya know, huddle? Only if you want to? Oh you do want to? Awesome...so warm, Cas...but no, nothing, and shit, I'd better fix the thermostat, and... _

Cas wasn't moving.

Puzzled, clutching a handful of ex-sheet, Dean leaned up. Cas was  _ still  _ looking between the beds, and Dean, and the beds, and...

"You okay there, dude?" asked Dean, unable to keep a sullen, grumpy note out of his voice.

"Don't you think it's..." Cas shivered...mock shivered?...even though he was still wearing his suit jacket and trench coat. "Don't you think it's kinda cold in here?"

"...yeah, the thermostat is by the window, we can raise it," said Dean bitterly.

"...but what if it's broken?" Cas' brow was  _ still  _ furrowed in tense concern, and his lips were  _ still  _ pursed, and his eyes  _ still  _ danced, sparkling blue, between Dean and the bare beds. "...and you know...if we push the beds together like they were when we arrived...we could share the blankets..."

The first glimmers of renewed hope sparked warmth through Dean. "Ya...ya think?" he asked .

"I mean...only if you want to..." offered Cas with a slow, shy smile, and an utterly unshy, suggestive wink.

"Yeah..." said Dean, nodding. "...that's a good point, Cas. It  _ is  _ fuckin' cold in here. If I step over here..." He walked around to the side of one of the beds, nudging it back where it had been.

"...and if I move the chest of drawers so that this one doesn't slide..." suggested Cas, suiting actions to words.

"...and if we push the whole thing into the corner..."

It took moments to re-set up the single bed, tucked into the corner, held in place by the only other furniture in the room.

"Looks comfy," said Dean with an approving nod.

"Very comfy," agreed Cas, his increasingly confident gaze never budging from Dean. "Shall we test it out?"

"...first conference session is in 2 hours..."

"True," acknowledge Cas with a nod. "But man..." He did a big, over-dramatic yawn and stretch. "This jetlag..."

"You're right, very right. We'd better give the set up a try. Just to be sure neither of us falls on our asses over night."

"Wouldn't want that. Our butts...our  _ asses _ ...have much better uses..."

Dean swallowed, unable to keep a slow flush from his cheeks.

Oh yeah. This conference was gonna be  _ awesome _ .

_ Nailed. It. _


End file.
